fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Rock'n Aikatsu!
Rock'n Aikatsu! (ロックンアイカツ! Rokkun' Aikatsu!) is an idol anime. It focuses on Erina, a normal girl whose dream is to become an idol but wants to be part of a band as well. Story Erina Katō is an ordinary high school girl with lots of hobbies and passions. Her main passion being rock. Loving bands since she was a kid, she always wished to be part of one. To realize that, she is part of her school's Band Club. But at the same time as loving bands, she also loves idols and wishes she could be an idol that would also be part of a band. Erina often covered songs with a rock style, this allowed the Black Star Academy to scout her and audition her. She thus got enrolled in the academy. Erina realized a part of her dream but still wanted to be part of a band. Her teacher heard of her idea and thought about the creation of an idol band. That is when Erina started to work hard for her dream which was about to become a reality thanks to her teacher. Will her dream be finally realized and the world of Aikatsu welcome it's first idol band? Characters *Erina Katō *Color: Pink *Type: Cool *Brand: Pink Monster *School Dress: Pink Beat Coord Erina loves rock since she was a kid, stumbling across old school rock bands and loving it. It inspired her to learn how to play the guitar and the bass which became her favourite instrument. She even became the leader of her school's band club. Years later, she discovered the world of idols and also fell in love with it. She was torn between her dream of being part of a band and her dream of becoming an idol. When she auditioned at Black Star Academy, she was happy but still dreamed of doing rock. Her teacher thought that an idol-band was a great and idea and now Erina is working hard to make it come true. *Chiasa Takeuchi *Color: Teal *Type: Cute *Brand: Dolly Billy *School Dress: Teal Beat Coord Chiasa was also part of her school's band club and loved rock as well as rock fashion mostly rockabilly. She always loved it but her parents opposed her dream of being in a band. Chiasa tried to convince her parents and finally found a plan when she decided to become an idol. Her parents still opposed it but seeing how much she loved rock and music, they accepted to let her take the audition. Chiasa became friends with Erina and the both of them started to work together in order to become an idol-band. *Ayako Ikeda *Color: Red *Type: Pop *Brand: Grunge Circus *Type: Red Beat Coord Ayako always loved rock and was also in the band club of her school. She learned how to play the guitar and immersed herself in the culture of rock. She also loved circus and loved acrobatics, she wished to become a circus acrobat but wished to be part of a band as well. Ayako still decided to enrol at the Black Star Academy to become an idol. That was when she met Erina who shared to her, her idea of an idol-band. They then decided to form a trio with Chiasa. *Seira Uchida *Color: Purple *Type: Sexy *Brand: Rock Musical *School Dress: Purple Beat Coord Seira's first passion were musicals, loving theater and had seen several musicals and even went to Broadway to see more musicals. At this point, Seira wanted to become a musical actress and studied musical acting and even landed a lead role. Seira once saw a rock musical which gave her a new passion for rock. Her parents supported her in living her dream but they wanted her to expand her horizon in order to have more opportunities. Seira then decided that becoming an idol would open her more doors and lead her to maybe find opportunities to be a musical actress and an idol in a idol-band group. *Etsuko Hirano *Color: Rose *Type: Sexy *Brand: Nadeshiko Blues *School Dress: Rose Beat Coord Mina comes from a very traditional and conservative family. Her parents wanted her to become a lawyer and thus follow the family tradition. But she fell in love with rock music and wanted to follow her dreams of music. She didn't had the support of her family but her brother seeing how she truly wants to do music, he cheered her up to continue. Her brother even helped her get an audition at Black Star Academy. Their parents were firmly against it but her brother convinced them to let her go. Mina was taken in. Her parents were still against it but she told her parents how she fell in love with music and that it was her dream. They finally let her and Mina joined the academy. *Kotone Choi *Color: Persian Green *Type: Cute *Brand: Regal Punk *School Dress: Persian Beat Coord Masami lived in Korea and already dreamed of becoming an idol. Every day she trained herself in singing and dancing, taking classes and even learning how to play instruments. She liked playing the drums and came across rock music during her drum lessons. Masami loved it, she started learning more about rock music and to play drums as well, making her wish she could play the drums in a rock band. At one points her parents both decided that they were moving to Japan. Masami then pursued her dream in Japan with the help of her parents. Thanks to them, she took the auditions for Black Star Academy and joined the academy. Trivia Category:Fan series Category:Rock'n Aikatsu! Category:Weekender Girl39